


the fight

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Domestic!Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, if you didn't catch it from the title, they have a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The front door slams shut with the force of Derek's pull, and Stiles' face falls into his hands, trying not to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fight

**Author's Note:**

> more angst for domestic!sterek  
> but it's happy angst? sort of?

The front door slams shut with the force of Derek's pull, and Stiles' face falls into his hands, trying not to cry.

A muffled noise comes from his pocket and Stiles looks up, wondering if maybe Derek had come back, but no, it was just his phone.

Stiles pulls it out, about to shut off whatever music or video had accidentally started playing, before he saw it was actually a call.

"Stiles," comes his father's voice. "Stiles, are you there?"

Stiles releases a shaky breath and puts the phone up to his ear. "Hey dad..."

"Stiles," the relief is evident in his voice. "What happened? Did you-"

"The call was an accident I'm sorry- I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I'm more concerned with whether or not you're okay," Sheriff Stilinski responds.

Stiles shakes his head and sniffles, starting to cry a bit. "Not really. We're just-"

"Fighting, I got that. What happened?"

"I got a promotion," Stiles confesses, smiling weakly, remembering the feeling of complete happiness the news had brought him.

"That's great, Stiles! But..?"

"It's not here," Stiles finishes for him.

"And Derek doesn't want to leave Beacon Hills," his father concludes, and Stiles nods.

"He wants me to be happy, and he's glad I got the job, it's just- everything is going so well here. He's finally content and doesn't feel like he constantly has to run away. He doesn't want to ruin it."

"So I gathered. So you told him that if he wouldn't come with you, then maybe you should just stop being together."

Stiles lets out a sob. "I know, okay! I know it was a stupid thing to say, and I knew it would hurt him, that's why I said it. I was just so angry-"

"Hey, shh," his father's voice soothes from the other line. "It's alright. You are going to have to apologize, but you had every right to be angry. You just have to understand that he has a right as well. You'll work it out, you always do."

"What if we don't this time?" Stiles voices his fear. "What if this ends us for good? What if he doesn't want me back?"

" _Back_? Stiles, you still have him. You haven't lost him and you never will. He's wanted you for years, and he still does."

"Sheriff Stilinski, always the voice of reason," Stiles teases.

"I'm serious son," John emphasizes, "It'll work out, I promise. Where is the new place located?"

"About five hours away, in a smaller city near Los Angeles. They thought it would be good for commuters, but-" Stiles cuts himself off with a rough laugh. "They said it'll look good for starting my own firm, moving me to this one. I'll get to work with other lawyers and get more experience."

"That's great, kid." There's a slience over the line before the Sheriff says, "He loves you, Stiles. He'll come back to you, he promised me he would."

Stiles furrows his brow. "What? When?"

"The day he asked me if he was allowed to propose to you."

Stiles goes shock still. "Uh."

"He still hasn't asked you, has he?" John sounds humored. "He will soon. I love you, Stiles."

"Love you too, Dad," Stiles finishes the call, and then stares down at the phone in his hands, numb. 

Derek finds him that same way when he comes home a few minutes later, looking like a kicked puppy. "I never left the neighborhood," he confesses, jostling the keys back and forth in each hand.

"Did you listen in?"

Derek shakes his head. "No. I thought you would need some time to vent, gave you that privacy."

"Dad heard. I accidentally called him."

"I know-"

"Please don't leave me," Stiles breaks, tearing his gaze away and meeting Derek's. He's never been one to bed, but he'd get on his knees if he had to.

Derek does instead, kneeling in front of Stiles and taking his hands into his, leaving the phone to sit in Stiles' lap. "I won't. I promise. I fought long and hard for you. We've been together for almost 6 years now. I'm not letting you go."

Stiles bends forward and wraps his arm's around Derek's back in an awkward hug, Derek's face resting against his lap. "Okay," he breathes.

"We'll work this out, I promise. I love you."

"Okay," Stiles repeats, and he actually believes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
